


New Beginnings

by pernico_shippers_unite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernico_shippers_unite/pseuds/pernico_shippers_unite
Summary: Based off the early Hero's of Olympus works, Jason finds hope in a surprising source after having his heart broken by Piper
Relationships: Jason Grace/Octavian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! 
> 
> I'm back and ready to fucking party y'all! This is a real spicy fic that I wrote forever ago, but I'm now moving a bunch from my deviantart to here! 
> 
> Check me out @Sandpiper28

Jason walked through the streets of New Rome in a daze. Next to him walked his girlfriend Piper who had asked him to come over to talk today.

"Did I really live here once?" He gaped as he attempted to see everything at once. Next to him, Piper smirked at his antics.

"Well, that seems to be more of a question for Reyna or Octavian rather than me, doesn't it?" Jason blushed at her response, having forgotten for a minute that she wasn't actually part of his life before Hera's "exchange program". "Speaking of which, where is that blonde-haired stuffed animal killer? I haven't seen him since the end of the battle..." She frowned for a moment, remembering how Octavian had been stirring the Romans up into a battle frenzy, but as soon as the Argo II landed, he disappeared.

"I don't know..." Jason trailed off, trying to remember something. Even months after losing his memories, he still felt that he was missing something, specifically about the blonde augur. He was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly when they reached the coffee shop and sat down at one of the outdoor tables.

"Hello! Welcome to Deadalus's cyber café. What can i get 'cha?" Asked an over-pierced girl with long red hair as soon as they sat down. 

"Uhh... coffee please." Jason replied after skimming through the menu.

"Chai tea for me, thanks." Piper smiled at the girl, causing her to turn red and stammer.

"I uh, will be right b-back.." She said before walking away, shaking her head as if attempting to rid piper's smile from her memory.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jason asked curiously. "All you said was for me to come over." Piper's smile faded at that, and she bit her lip, looking away.

"Uh.. I don't really know how to say this.... umm.. I mean, you've been one of my best friends... But I think we should break up." Jason was dumbfounded, gaping at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"What? I mean, are you in love with someone else? Who? What did I do wrong?" He rambled desperately.

"Jase! Calm down!!" Piper's voice was layered with charm-speak as she snapped at the blonde. 

"No! I think I deserve some answers on my you suddenly want to break up." Jason crossed his arms and glared at the daughter of Aphrodite, ignoring the melodic pull of the charm speak.

"Um.. Well I don't really know how to say this.." She started, then seeing the irritated glint in Jason's eyes, she hastily added, "ButImaybelesbian."

"Huh?"

"I..uhhh.. am a...errr... Lesian?" She said, looking cautiously at him to gauge his reaction. The only response she got from Jason, however, saw for him to put his head between his hands and massage his temples.

"So did you just realize this, or have you liked girls the entire time we were dating and just used me as a cover?"

"I..uh.. just realized." She said nervously, twirling on of her braids around her fingers, a gesture so heart-wrenchlingly familiar, and yet so distant now.

"W-Who is it?" He inwardly cursed himself when his voice cracked, he didn't want to give away how close he was to breaking down.

"Renya." She blushed.

"Great." He didn't even care how deadened his voice sounded at this point, he just wanted to get the hades out of here, away from her, away from his (fake) memories. "Thats just great. Well, you have fun with her then. I have some where to be, if you'll excuse me."

"Jason...." She trailed off, lost for words.

"Just...just leave me alone, please." Jason shook his head, and walked away from the café table, ignoring the stares he got from the other demigods around him.

*********************** scene break*****************************

Jason walked into his father's temple, and slammed the door shut behind him. He slid slowly down to the ground, his hands over his face as he finally let out the sobs he had been holding in since Piper had told him the truth. As the first gut-wenching round of tears came, he let out a moan of pain. He didn't care about anyone seeing him at this point, he thought as he let out another pain-filled cry.

"...Jason?" A voice said softly behind him. He jumped, trying to stifle the tears rushing down his face. "What's wrong?" He looked at the auger blankly and opened his mouth to respond, but instead of words, a new wave of tears let lose and and he shook his head, trying to get the auger to leave him be. Octavian tried to put a hand on Jason's shoulder, only to have it angrily shaken off as Jason collapsed and curled into a ball on the temple floor. 

"Jason, please talk to me." Octavian begged, kneeing down next to the heart-broken boy. "Jason come on. Please tell me what happened.. please talk to me." Octavian's voice stuck in his throat, cracking as he tried to talk around the lump rapidly forming as he looked at the twice hero of Rome weeping on the ground. "Jason, please say something... please.." Octavian pleaded. Jason moved his hands away from his face for a moment, revealing red, tear-swollen eyes and a heart-wrenchoing expression of hopelessness. 

"P-piper.." He started, then clenched his fist as a new wave of tears trickled down his pale cheeks. "A-And Reyna.." Was all he managed before another sob wracked his body and he curled in on himself. 

"Oh Jason..." Octavian trailed off, looking lost for words. "Jase i'm so sorry..." He closed his eyes, and tried to keep his own tears at bay. 

/flashback\

"Yeah, so I think that Reyna will finally send me out on that quest you predicted last week. She's been hinting that I need to leave New Rome for a bit... But that might have been after I accidentally pissed off Terminus when lightning hit his statue. I TOLD him it wasn't me, but noo..." Jason looked up to see the augur doubled over in a fit of silent laughter. "Hey, are you laughing at me?!" He asked, affronted by his friend's reaction. 

"N-No.." Octavian gasped between fits of barely-stifled laughter, tears streaming out of his eyes in mirth. 

"You are!" Jason glared, then picked up one of the many stuffed animals littering the floor of the temple of Jupiter, then threw it at Octavian's face. The younger boy looked up for a moment just to get a face full of plush fur and stuffing. 

"What the actual frig man?" Octavian gasped, glaring at Jason, who was rolling around, clutching his stomach laughing.

/flashback\

Octavian looked helplessly down at the blood-soaked older boy in front of him, the frantic hands of the children of Mercury flashing to and fro in his vision. The other members of his quest had arrived back before him, saying that Jason had disappeared in the cyclops's cave. Then, three days later, he stumbled into camp, barely conscious from blood loss and pain. The guards has sighted him and rushed Jason into camp, screaming for medics. Octavian had come out of the temple for the first time since Jason disappeared to see what all the commotion was about, and when he saw Jason, he screamed and raced to where the guards were carrying him, gaping at how his friend looked. As Octavian watched, Jason opened one blood-shot, sky-blue eye, searching until he found the sight he longed for, his best friend. A small smile spread on his face as he took in Octavian. Even though he was the one injured, the other boy was a wreck. 

"I'll live," He wheezed. "Promise." Octavian jumped at the breathy sound of his friend's voice. 

"Shhhh.... Just concentrate on getting better idiot! You had to play the hero didn't you?! Scaring the life out of me and causing the extinction of the stuffed animal population of New Rome..."

"Did you really destroy all the stuffed animals in New Rome for me?" Jason joked, the winced when the chuckle that shook his body pressed on his broken ribs.

"Of course, you idiot! I would do the same for any of the people I care about!" Octavian glared. Jason, however, stopped laughing at just gazed at Octavian as the healers flitted around him.

"You.... care about me?"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend!" Octavian said hastily, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. 

He was so flustered that he didn't notice the look of tenderness that flickered in his friends bright blue orbs at his words.

/flashback\

Jason and Octavian were lounging around the café tables in New Rome. Octavian was talking animatedly to Jason, his hands flying as he defended himself during their argument. Jason just watched him, silently laughing at the affronted expression in his friend's eyes. 

"And furthermore, Batman would totally beat Superman in a fight! Just because Superman has powers and all doesn't mean-"

'Huh, so thats what we were talking about.' Thought Jason absently, he watched his friends hands for a moment before something else caught his attention. A perfect, pink, plump, beautiful thing. Otherwise known as Octavian's mouth. That boy's mouth was a work of art, with pouting, cupid bows' lips that just made the boy look more attractive than before when ever Jason saw him. 'Wait, what? Octavian, attractive? No, Jason was a pure-bred, STRAIGHT male. He was not gay.'

"Hey, Jay, you ok?" Jason was startled pout of his thoughts when the voice of his day dreams realized he wasn't paying attention to him. "This is serious! Batman is so much better than Superman!!! Its only because Superman has all the powers that everyone likes him."

"...Why do I have the feeling that you just insulted me?"

"Oh god! jay I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Its just that.." Octavian trailed off as he realized that Jason was laughing at him. "You ass!!! You actually let me believe that i had made you angry!" That sobered Jason for a moment, and he looked seriously at Octavian.

"I would never hurt you."

/flashback\

It was the first day of Summer, and the blonde descendants of Jupiter was sitting on the steps of his father's temple, waiting for his best friend. He was shocked when he was faced with the tear filled eyes of Octavian. 

"Oct? What's the matter?" He asked softly, not wanting to frighten him. 

"Fucking Reyna! Thats the problem!!" He managed as he sobbed before collapsing the the arms of Jason and sobbing into his best friends shoulder. "She told me that I was an idiot and that I could never amount to anything because I was just a little boy playing pretend!"

"Oh gods..." Jason rubbed Octavians back with a shaking hand as his eyes darkened with anger at what the dark-haired girl had dare say. He was, for once in his life, completely lost for what he should do. His heart swelled with love and tenderness of the younger boy, and before he knew what he was doing and could talk himself out of it, he leaned in, and pressed his lips against Octavian's perfect, pink ones. Octavian went stiff for a moment, then roughly pushed Jason away. 

"What the hades man!?" He spat angrily. "What, making fun of the homo now? Never would have thought that you would have sunk so low."

"I-I'm not making fun of you. I'm not! Octavian, I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since I met you all those years ago when you threw a stuffed bear at me and I shocked you with lightning. I fell for you at that moment and I have been in love with you ever since. I never want to live another day with out you, and if I ever had to live without you, I would rather die. And if some psycho God kept me from you, I would kill them just to get back to you, I promise on the river Styx." Octavian stared at Jason with wide eyes for a moment, then lunged in and caught his friends lips in a searing kiss of his own. He poured his soul into that kiss, letting all his hurt and insecurity be washed away by the passion and love of Jason. When they finally parted, panting, Jason smiled at Octavian for a moment, before pressing a chaste kiss to the younger bus cheek. 

"Octavian Simmons, would you care to be my boyfriend?"

The next day, Jason was gone.

/End flashback\

Octavian reeled in shock as a the floodgates of heart came down, and buried memories overwhelmed him as he kneeled next to his former boyfriend of one day. He couldn't count how many times he had cursed Hera, or how many animals he had killed in an attempt to find his boyfriend. 

"Jase..." He started, then paused as his cold blue eye met blood-shot, heart-broken ones. He had lost so much of himself when Jason had disappeared. He was no longer the happy, nerdy kid that no one understood why Jason put up with. He was a cold-hearted, manipulative, villainous person that others loved to hate. Maybe the other him would have known what to say to make Jason feel better, but the new one? The new one was just too afraid of letting anything slip through his carefully built walls. 

"Jason.... I'm so sorry..." He trailed off uselessly, at loss. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a chocked cough.

"Should have seen it coming.... Anyone with fake memories to be put together would never work out..." The blonde Adonis sobbed. "No one even knew the old me... I wonder if I even had any friends then..."

Octavian's last walls broke at the other blonde's words. How he longed to tell the truth about the past to him. But who would want him? This new Jason probably hated him too, and besides, the new Jason was NOT gay.

"Y-you did."

"I did what?" Came the choked reply.

"You had a true friend. One who you shared all your hopes, dreams, and secrets with. You would never be seen without them. They mourned your disappearance with their every moment, awake and not. They dreamed about your return, and if you would would even make it back alive consumed them with fear every day."

"....Who?"

"..."

"Who."

"I promised them that I wouldn't tell you who they are."

"Why?" 

"B..Because You don't know them anymore. Both of us have changed too much."

"...You just said us."

"No! I mean, no, no I said you."

"No you didn't! Stop denying it! I'm so sick of people lying to me! Just tell me who this person is!!!" Jason shot at Octavian, his eyes shining defiantly in his tear-filled eyes. 

"...Do you really want to know?" Octavian asked, defeated, as he mentally prepared himself for what would soon follow- the disgust, anger, and accusations. 

"Yes! Not tell me or so help me Zeus-"

"Me!" Octavian winced as his words reverberated throughout the room, cursing himself for talking too loudly. He snuck a look at his former best friends face, and winced as he saw the shock and disbelief etched across it.

"What?" 

"Me. I was your best friend. Every day I would follow you around like a puppy until one day you adopted me into your care, then everything kind of went from there. It escalated from a few words exchanged every few days, to conversations throughout the day, to lunches in New Rome discussing the most random topics from quests to Batman versus Superman." Seeing Jason gape at him, he rushed to get his next words out.

"the one day you went on a quest and you were left behind by the cowardly members of your group, and every day that passed I cursed you for your stupidity, the Gods for their incompetence, Reyna for sending you out on a quest, the universe for killing you. Then one day you showed up beaten, and barely alive. And I have never felt more happy and thankful in my entire life. Then finally, two days before you disappeared and showed up at the greek camp, I was lamenting something that Reyna had said to me and crying, and you came up and kissed me, and asked me if I wanted to be your boyfriend. That day and the next were like I was in elysium, then I guess the Gods got their revenge on me from all the cursing of their names I did, and You were gone." Taking a moment to swallow, he quickly dashed the tears from his eyes as he relived the worst day of his life. 

"You had taken me on a picnic the day before, then we went back to the temple of Jupiter to have a quote-unquote 'Sleepover, because Octy you've never been on one!'. But when I woke up, you weren't next to me, and I thought you had gone to the bathroom or something.

However, when 5 minutes passed, I realized that no one could pee for that long, and I checked all the bathrooms, then all the dormitories and the temples, and I just couldn't find you anywhere, and I didn't know what to do-and Reyna didn't know where you were-and I couldn't see anything- I couldn't find you-and I searched for you for a month straight- Didn't sleep-Didn't eat- and i just wanted to find you because I-I...I loved you."

He didn't even bother to look at Jason as he covered his face with his hands to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks to drip off his chin and add add to the small puddle of tears on the floor. His breathing had been reduced to shuddering gasps between tear-induced coughs. 

"Oct.." jason stared, then cleared his throat slightly before attempting to speak. "I didn't know-" he started, before he got interrupted by a slightly hysterical Octavian.

"Of course you didn't know!! That was the only thing that I worked so hard on. I worked so so hard on building up this wall against people, then here you come and in a few minuted you break down what took months to make!!" He dropped his hands to his sides now, and stood, shaking slightly as he was stared by Jason. At this point he was so lost as to whether he should run away and hide or if he should just got to Hera and beg for amnesia too.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a soft, slightly chapped, and all together heart-wrenchigly familiar mouth covering his own. He stood stiffly for a moment in shock, but when work roughened hands covered his cheeks, he realized that Jason was kissing him, and more importantly that Jason still liked him. 

When they finally pulled back, Jason's eyes were shining with wonder and pure happiness. 

"I remember! I remember it all.. The strawberries that you had brought to surprise me... The times we spent talking... I remember it all!" New tears began to trickle down his cheeks, but unlike the last time, there were tears of pure joy and wonder. 

Octavian stared at him for a moment, then pulled him into a passionate kiss that conveyed all their love, their passion, their hurt and longing for each other. 

When they parted for a second time, Jason grinned at the starter boy, a pure maniacs grin that didn't come half way to showing his joy. Then, with eyes glittering with mirth, he got down on one knee in front of Octavian and took the latter's hand. 

"So Octavian, the true love and best friend of mine, would you care to try again and be my boyfriend? I promise if I'm called away on any quests again, you have full permission to sack me upside the head, and I'll try to make it up to you in anyway that you want." 

The augur smiled, his face showing absolute contentment and joy. When he answered he put his whole heart and soul into that one word. 

"Yes!"

***************************************************************************

Unbeknownst to the pair of them, the statue of Zeus smiled down at them as they embraced each other, then turned his head slightly to the woman sitting, hidden, on his shoulder. She was watching the scene with misty eyes, then looked at her husband.

'You did the right thing, returning his memories." Zeus nodded.

"Well, I may be the first on many peoples hit lists, but I am not completely heartless" She replied, watching the pair giggling, walking out the door. She sighed slightly in contentment. Though it took a while, she had finally returned the last memory to her champion. Well, all except one, which she took now as his purple shirt disappeared through the doorway. After all, why should he be left with the memory of his hate for her?


End file.
